USS Avenger (Defiant class)
| affiliation = Federation Starfleet| launched = 24th century| status = active (2376) | icon1 = }} The USS ''Avenger'' was a Federation escort/destroyer starship in Starfleet service in the 24th century. This ship was in active service around the 2370s decade, and was one of a number of vessels bearing this name. ( ) :No specific history or definitive final fate was established for this vessel as its name was selected for a destroyer by the ''Armada II game developers, and is sometimes placed randomly when the ship appears. While this vessel's name is contained in the }} game software, the code does not allow for this ship to actually appear in that game. The ship may be named for numerous vessels or groups from both history and fiction, all named for common meaning of the term "avenger", "one who seeks to avenge".'' In 2376, Ambassador Worf was given temporary command of the Avenger and ordered to Outpost 40 in the Briar Patch so that he could negotiate with the Son'a, who were once again threatening Starfleet's presence in the area. When talks broke down, the Avenger helped defend the outpost from a Son'a attack fleet and successfully repelled them. ( , "Paradise Revisited") Shortly after repelling the attack, Worf received word of an impending Borg invasion fleet and was ordered back to the Klingon Empire to gather Klingon support in the coming invasion. Realising that time was of the essence, Worf ordered the Avenger into the dangerous Ikolis Expanse and was soon ambushed by a small task force led by Toral. Toral has created a fake copy of the Sword of Kahless and intended to kill Worf, as he was the only one who knew where the original was. ( , "Vendetta") Heavily outgunned, the Avenger was forced to plot an erratic course through the Expanse and use derelict vessels to help them escape. Once they cleared the region, Worf proceeded into the Gamma Quadrant to retrieve the real Sword of Kahless and returned to Qo'noS. When the Avenger arrived in orbit of Qo'noS they discovered that Chancellor Martok was under siege from Toral's forces. Both Martok and Worf suspected that Toral was receiving outside help and Martok had the Avenger fitted with a cloaking device so they could expose Toral's conspirators. ( , "Vendetta" and "A Good Day to Die") After following Toral's ship following an unsuccessful attack, the Avenger discovered that Toral had been receiving support from the Romulans. After reporting this to Martok, the Avenger left to join the main Federation fleet in defending Sector 001, leaving Martok to attack the Romulan base. ( , "Gray Eminence") As the battle raged in the Sol system between the Federation Alliance and the Borg, the Avenger travelled into the Delta Quadrant with a combined Klingon/Romulan fleet using their cloaking devices and successfully captures a Borg construction vessel. Using this vessel a transwarp gate was created and the led the allied fleet into the Delta Quadrant. Together the whole fleet was able to destroy an Omega particle that the Borg had constructed and escaped back to the Alpha Quadrant. ( , "The Alpha and the Omega, Parts I & II") In an alternate timeline averted by the crew of the Enterprise-E, the Avenger was destroyed in 2376 in orbit of Earth, by a Borg cube led by Locutus. ( , "The Twilight Hour") Connections Category:Federation starships Category:Defiant class starships